Chapter 485
The First Dinner in Five Days is the 485th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Brandish's offer now accepted, she journeys with Lucy, Natsu and Happy in order to negotiate with August. Meanwhile, Cana is having a hard time emotionally trying to destroy Mavis' astral projection body despite Mavis's insistence. In the battle for Mt. Zonia, Yukino reignites Sting's fighting spirit. But all is not well as Bloodman recommences his slaughter, angering a mentally pained Gajeel. Summary Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Brandish talk amongst themselves as they head towards August to negotiate. Lucy reminds Natsu of that fact, and begs him not to start a fight. Brandish tells the two of August's loyalty to the Emperor, prompting Lucy asking how she plans to negotiate with the Shield of Spriggan. Brandish admits she doesn't know, shocking Lucy. Natsu smells Mest, who has been following them, and expresses his distrust in Brandish. Lucy then complains about how they have to walk the whole way, and Brandish turns Happy into a giant so they can all ride him. Lucy notices Brandish's change of personality as she hugs Happy, while Natsu asks to be big too. Happy picks up Lucy, angering the latter, who states that he is cold. Meanwhile, back at the guild, Cana, exhausted from casting Fairy Glitter several times, states that she simply cannot kill Mavis. Mavis notices that Cana's hairstyle looks similar to her deceased friend, Zera, and tells a surprised Cana that she likes to think that had Zera survived, she would have grown up like Cana. Remembering the latter's drinking habits, Mavis tells Cana to forget what she had said, irritating her. Mavis assures Cana that she will not be harming her by casting Fairy Glitter, but saving her. In the North, the members of Fairy Tail fight off the Alvarez forces, while Stings keeps sulking over not being able to help. He is slapped by Yukino, who reminds him that he is the Master, and should be supporting everyone. Sting says she's right and the two apologize to each other. Yukino smiles as Sting begins to lead the other members of Sabertooth into battle, with Blue Pegasus following their lead. Heine and Juliet are surprised at how fast Sabertooth was able to stand back up again, but Irene reminds them that Bloodman and Rakeid on the battlefield, so they should not worry. Bloodman enters the battlefield once again, and begins his slaughter, but is stopped by Gajeel, who recalls crucifying Levy and the others members of Shadow Gear during his time in Phantom Lord. Angry with Bloodman for bringing back those memories, Gajeel vows to make Bloodman feel his full wrath. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Bloodman (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * |Komando Tī}} * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** ** * ** ** * ** |Teritorī}} Curses used * Spells used * * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) * * * Abilities used * * Weapons used * Arc Navigation